Kota Sakamoto
'Kota Sakamoto '(坂本コタ, Sakamoto Kota) was a jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure and the father of Kazuki Sakamoto. He possessed the Crystal Release kekkei genkai. He was also a member of the Konohagakure Intelligence Division, and the owner of Sakamoto bar. Background Kota was born and raised in Konohagakure, where he earned himself a reputation of a ladies' man. He was never in a serious relationship until he met his future wife Chinatsu, who transferred to Konohagakure after her homeland has been destroyed. When she showed disinsterest in him, Kota made it his own personal mission to woo her. This only made Chinatsu beat him up for thinkning so lowly of her, and told him that the only way she would consider being with him is if he changed. Kota eventually gave up on flirting with the girls in the village and instead focused on Chinatsu, who he recognised as the only one who could put him in his place. The two eventually married and had a son after a very difficult pregnancy. During the Nine-Tails' attack on Konoha, Kota assisted in the village's defence. Personality During his youth, Kota was a womanizer, and was always flirting with the girl in the village. This changed when his future wife Chinatsu beat him up when he attempted to flirt with her and told him that his ways were wrong on many levels. Kota found the determination he needed to make her fall in love with him, which he succeeded in after many years. He was visibly worried when Chinatsu's pregnancy worsened her health, and he shed tears of joy when their son was born healthy. Kota was saddened that they couldn't have any more children, however he understood that it would most likely end up very bad for Chinatsu, potentially killing her, so he gave up on the idea. Kota loved his son very much. He raised him to show manners so that he would not be the arrogant man who he was when he was young, but nonetheless he was proud of Kazuki: the bonds that he has with his friends, as well as his understanding of their kekkei genkai's prowess, stating before his death that he had truly became the ultimate unbreakable crystal he was raised to be. Appearance Kota had dark brown hair, fair skin and dark green eyes, where three beauty spots were under both his eyes, the latter of which both his grandchildren inherited. His hair was in a spiky style with two jaw-length bangs framing his face and a small bang flattened on the middle of his forehead. He most commonly wore the standard Jōnin uniform inclusive of the Konohagakure flak jacket, dark blue long pants, dark blue shirt and dark blue shinobi sandals. He also wore his forehead protector on his forehead. In Part II, he wore the standard outfit of the Konoha Interrogation Unit, complete with a long black overcoat. During the Fourth Shinobi World War he donned the standard uniform of the Konohagakure shinobi again. Abilities Kekkei Genkai Kota possessed the Crystal Release, which his son inherited. By using this power, Kota can summon and freely manipulate his crystal constructs in a number of ways, such as creating crushing walls or unique snowflake-patterned shuriken. He can crystallise the moisture in the air, therefore giving him an infinite source of weapons. The colour of the crystals vary for the users as it corresponds to the user's nature affinity, which means that Kota's crystals were red as it corresponds to his Fire Release affinity, much like his son's. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Kota had the ability to use the Fire Release nature manipulation. His proficiency with Fire Release techniques was demonstrated mainly through his use of the Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique and the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique continuously. Part I Invasion of Konoha Arc Kota first appeared during the invasion of Konoha, protecting the village together with his wife Chinatsu and Tatsuo Matsuda. He uses the Crystal Release: Crystal Pentagonal Prison to trap the invading shinobi, then Chinatsu used the Wind Release: Great Breakthrough to shatter the crystals, which caused the bodies of the victims to disintegrate along with the crystal particles. Part II Invasion of Pain Arc While looking for Pain's real body along with Inoichi, Shikaku and a shinobi from the Hyūga clan, they ran into Naruto Uzumaki. Inoichi asked if Naruto had defeated Pain, to which Naruto answered that it didn't matter and stated that he had found Pain's true body while in Sage Mode. He asked them not to follow him, as he wanted to talk to Pain alone. Inoichi stated angrily that talking didn't solve anything, but, after a brief argument, Shikaku told Inoichi to just let Naruto go, and Kota told him to have a bit more faith in him, to which Inoichi hesitantly agreed. Kota along with the rest of the village, were overjoyed at Naruto's return to the village. Shinobi World War Arc Kota was placed in the Intelligence Division. He later assisted Inoichi in relaying the new information to the members of his division in the fields about the enemy forces travelling underground. After the Alliance realised that the First Division was soon going to be overwhelmed by the enemies' forces, Inoichi relayed the new battle strategy as created by Shikaku to the divisions. He then reported that Shizune had also split up her division equally in order to better attend to the wounded shinobi on each battlefield. When headquarters needed to get in contact with Darui, Inoichi used a variant of his telepathy by placing his hand on Shikaku's forehead but told him he could not hold the connection for long. Nevertheless, this allows Shikaku himself to telepathically contact Darui, Ino, Shikamaru and Chōji, where he told them of his strategy to seal Kinkaku, with Kota giving advice that would aid them. After Kinkaku was sealed, Kota praised Ino's uses of the Mind Body Switch Technique to Inoichi as her use and release of the technique had increased greatly. As the night dragged on, Kota and Inoichi received reports from multiple divisions that shinobi from the Alliance were being assassinated and that they could not find the enemy. After being asked by Shikaku what the corpses look like, he reports that they all died from external wounds and not from covert methods like poisoning. After receiving a report from the Logistical Support and Medical Division it was revealed that it was in fact members of White Zetsu Army who had transformed into shinobi from the alliance and were killing other shinobi and causing chaos. After Naruto and B were allowed to head to battlefield by A and Tsunade, Inoichi once again used his telepathy to allow Shikaku to converse with the two jinchūriki. He is later contacted by Dodai who asks him to allow Naruto to talk to B and the Eight-Tails. Kota then asks Naruto how comes he wasn't with B before allowing Inoichi to patch him through. Later, after a tremor was felt all the way at headquarters, Kota reported to Inoichi that it was due to a meteorite falling from the sky where the Fourth Division was located. He later facilitated Shikaku's contact with Genma and the Hokage Guard Platoon, instructing them to transport Mei Terumī to the front lines using the Flying Thunder God Technique. After headquarters received intelligence about the situation on the battlefield with Naruto, B and Tobi, Shikaku asked Inoichi to relay a message to the entire Allied Shinobi Forces in fifteen seconds. Though Kota and the other members of the Intelligence Division protested, stating it would put too great a strain on him, Inoichi told Shikaku that what he was asking was ridiculous and he would only give him ten seconds. Contacting the entire alliance, he relayed the message and spurred on the troops to aid Naruto and B. Suffering a nosebleed afterwards, a fatigued Inoichi stated that it seemed he wasn't good at speeches after all and ended up taking twenty seconds instead of ten and apologised. to which Kota noted that he hadn't changed one bit. Ten-Tails Revival Arc Later, when the Sensing Water Sphere in HQ became distorted, Inoichi and Kota hastily followed through with Shikaku's order to check out the situation. After Shikaku had formulated a strategy during the time Naruto used to chide the opposition, Inoichi enabled Shikaku to communicate this to the entire Alliance. Kota later assisted Inoichi in coordinating the various attacks as they attacked Madara, Obito, and the Ten-Tails. As the Ten-Tails reached maturity, Inoichi briefly connected Shikaku with Kakashi until the beast began to attack. The Ten-Tails fired a barrage of Tailed Beast Balls, destroying many locations. This lead Kota to wonder whether or not they were attacking the civilians until it is realised that they were aiming for HQ. Knowing there was no escape, Shikaku has Inoichi allow him to give out one last strategy to the Allied Shinobi Forces. Before being killed once the Tailed Beast Ball destroys HQ, Inoichi helped Kota in telepathically saying his farewell to Kazuki, stating how proud of him he is and that he would always be watching over him and Chinatsu. Video Games Kota Sakamoto is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia *Kota's voice actors are the same as Alzack Connell from the Fairy Tail anime. *According to the databook(s): **Kota's hobby was creating gifts from his crystals for Chinatsu. **Kota wished to fight Aruto Sarutobi and Kotori Hoshina. **Kota's favourite food was Chinatsu's homemade cooking, and his least favourite was anything too sweet. **Kota has completed 682 official missions in total: 134 D-rank, 159 C-rank, 147 B-rank, 205 A-rank, 37 S-rank. **Kota's favourite phrase was "Crystals are girly but I'm always going to be proud of them" (結晶はガーリーですが、私は常にそれらの誇りにするつもりです, Kesshō wa gārīdesuga, watashi wa tsuneni sorera no hokori ni suru tsumoridesu). Quotes *(To Chinatsu) "Don't worry, everything will be alright!" *(To Kazuki) "You will someday find the person who you'll spend the rest of your life with, so there's no need to rush it. Take it slow, but not too much, she'll might just be snatched right under your nose." *(Last words) "Kazuki, I don't have much time, but I want you to know, I am proud of you, son. You really grew up to become the ultimate unbreakable crystal I have raised you to be. Stay the way you are, a proud user of the Crystal Release and a true Uzumaki, like your mother. I will always watch over you two!" Reference Kota Sakamoto is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by BlossomsCherry on deviantART. Naruto and ''Naruto Shippuden ''belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Konohagakure Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:OC Art Category:FINAL